A Choice to Make
by crazyauthoress
Summary: "Not again. This is the fifth time this week I've had a dream like this; it's not like I don't see this place enough when I'm awake." Klaine and pre-CrissColfer. Part of the Magic and Memories series.


**Title:** A Choice to Make

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Summary:** "Not again. This is the fifth time this week I've had a dream like this; it's not like I don't see this place enough when I'm awake." Klaine and pre-CrissColfer. Part of the Magic and Memories series.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** This is AU. This is very, very AU. As in, Chris and Darren are real and Kurt and Blaine are real very AU.

**Author's Note:** The current reading order of the Magic and Memories series is "A Choice to Make", "A Conversation With Yourself", and "Of Scars and Consequences". As this is a series of oneshots, the order will probably change once more are added.

* * *

><p>Chris opened his eyes and frowned when he found himself staring at the doors that led into the Senior Commons of Dalton Academy. "Not again," he sighed, running a hand down his face as he took a step toward the doors, bare feet making no noise on the polished wood. Glancing down, he took in the white shirt and pants he was wearing, sighing. "This is the fifth time this week I've had a dream like this; it's not like I don't see this place enough when I'm awake."<p>

He took a step forward, but was stopped by a very familiar voice. "You may see this place when you're awake, but you don't see me when you're awake. Which, thinking about it, is probably a good thing," his own voice said and Chris turned to see Kurt standing there, his hair coiffed perfectly and dressed neatly in his Dalton uniform. "If you were seeing me when you were awake, I'd begin to worry about your mental stability."

Chris stared at Kurt, frowning lightly. "Kurt," he said softly. "I'm definitely dreaming. You're not real."

Kurt laughed softly and walked over to Chris, holding his hand out to the other. "I'm very real, Chris," he replied, his lips curled in a smile. "And, deep down, you know that too. I can explain your dreams, tell you why this has been happening to you."

The actor didn't hesitate; he reached forward and took Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled at him and gently tugged on his hand, leading him into the room they stood before. "Are you going to tell me why Darren is a recurring star in these dreams?" he asked softly.

His doppleganger smiled at him. "Oh, but it's not Darren in your dreams, Chris," Kurt said softly, gently leading him to the place where Chris had sat during the opening of "Misery". He pushed the actor into a chair and sat on the table in front of him. "It's Blaine."

Chris frowned. "Aren't they the same person?" he asked softly.

Kurt shook his head. "Darren and Blaine are no more the same person than you and I, Chris," he said. "For one, I have a better fashion sense than you. And for two... we grew up in very different situations. Very different worlds in fact."

"Wait, you're real?" Chris asked in surprise.

"I'm as real as you are," Kurt replied simply, smoothing down the front of the blazer he wore. "In another life, you were me. Chris, you are me."

The actor raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said we were different people," he murmured, tucking his feet under him to protect them from the chill of the floor.

The other male smiled. "We have the same soul, Chris," he replied softly. "We are very different people, but our cores are the same. Do you understand?"

Chris frowned. "Am I your reincarnation?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged, tapping his fingers against the wood he was seated on. "I guess? It's very possible," he admitted. "The world I grew up in put lot of stock on reincarnation, even if I didn't myself. Atheist, you know." Kurt paused for a moment, trying to regather his thoughts. "But, even if you aren't my reincarnation, we are connected. I wouldn't be here if we weren't."

The actor nodded in agreement. "That makes sense," he admitted. "But, how does Darren play into this?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about him," Kurt admitted softly. "Darren is just as important as you are... because Blaine is connected to him. And before you ask, yes, Blaine's real too and yes, he and I were, are, in love."

Chris fell silent at that, chewing on his lip. He'd known for a while that he felt something for his costar, something that was more than friendship. But, to find out the only reason he felt that way was because of Kurt's feelings for Blaine... it hurt. "Is that the only reason I love Darren?" he asked softly, staring at the table. "Because you love Blaine and Darren is Blaine."

Kurt laughed gently, causing Chris to look up at him in surprise. "Gaga, no!" he exclaimed. "Blaine and I have no power of your emotions; what you feel is purely yours. Blaine and I weren't even awake when you and he first met. Besides, Darren's not my type."

"That's because I am."

Chris turned to see Darren - or was that Blaine? - standing in the door way of the Commons, dressed in white like he was. He walked over and took Kurt's hand and Chris watched as the white melted away, leaving him dressed in the Dalton uniform. Blaine then.

Kurt smiled at the other male and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Hi," he said softly before turning to Chris. "Chris, a choice will need to be made soon. One that will change your life forever."

The actor frowned. "Are you going to tell me what that choice is?" he asked, glancing over at Blaine. He looked so much like Darren that it hurt.

Blaine shook his head. "We can't," he replied softly. "You need to make it of your own free will, without Kurt or I affecting your choice."

Kurt nodded in agreement to Blaine's words, leaning toward Chris. "Your choice needs to be made soon, Chris," he said softly. "Darren will be making his choice soon too."

"What if we don't choose the same thing?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looked. "Then you don't choose the same thing," Kurt said heavily. "We can't tell you anything about it, Chris. Just that what happens to Blaine and I will be based on your choice."

Chris frowned. "So, no pressure then," he said before sighing. "You're really not going to tell me anything else?" When both of them shook their heads, he huffed out a breath. "Alright. I understand."

His doppleganger smiled at him. "I knew you would," Kurt said gently. "When you're making your choice, don't think about Blaine and I. We don't matter. Only you matter during this choice."

Chris nodded and slowly faded away.

Kurt breathed out softly, leaning into Blaine's warm body. "Are you going to talk to Darren?" he asked softly, turning to look at Blaine.

He nodded. "I was going to do that now," Blaine admitted, gently cupping Kurt's chin and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. "Everything will work out alright, Kurt. Trust me."

"I do," Kurt whispered, smiling at Blaine before shooing him. "Go. Darren needs an explanation. I'll join you in a little while."

Blaine nodded and stepped out of the room, and Kurt could dimly hear him talking to Darren. He took a deep breath, cradling his head in his hands to compose himself. This had to turn out well. It had too.

Steeling himself, he got off the table and walked toward where Blaine and Darren were. They would make the right choice. They had to.

-.-.-.-.-

Chris stared up at the ceiling, watching the circular fan rotate above him. Kurt's words bounced around inside ofhis head and he closed his eyes. He knew more about the real Kurt and Blaine than he'd originally thought. Of course, there were some things he didn't know but he knew the most important things.

They were both mages from an other time and place. And that they were relying on him and Darren to still be alive. "Why us?" he whispered, opening his eyes again. "Why did you have to latch onto us?"

"_In another life, you were me. Chris, you are me."_

"_We have the same soul, Chris. We are very different people, but our cores are the same."_

Chris breathed out a sharp sigh. "Were Darren and I born just so you and Blaine could try again?" he muttered as he got out of bed. "Are you two the only reason we're alive?" He shook his head; he didn't want to think about something that depressing.

"Now all I have to do is make a choice," he grumbled. "Except I don't know what that choice is." He massaged his temple, shaking his head a little. "Damnit. I'm so screwed."

**~END~**


End file.
